Guardiani demoniaci
I quattro sono i più pericolosi carcerieri della prigione sottomarina di Impel Down, escludendo il direttore Magellan. Agiscono sotto il comando di Sady-chan. Di questo gruppo fanno parte Minotauros, Minorinoceros, Minokoala e Minozebra. Aspetto I quattro guardiani demoniaci sono creature bipedi che indossano pantaloni senza maglietta, con l'eccezione di Minorinoceros, che indossa un vestito completo. Crocodile ha rivelato che si tratta di utilizzatori di frutti del diavolo Zoo Zoo risvegliati. Hanno dei nasi gocciolanti e occhi dolci (tranne Minozebra che ha un'aria perennemente annoiata). Hanno tutti un aspetto innocuo, ma in realtà sono combattenti temibili. History Under the command of Sady-chan the Demon Guards are the most feared people in Impel Down aside from Magellan. They are known to brutally beat and even kill prisoners. When Monkey D. Luffy descends to Level 3 Minotaurus, the first of the Demon Guards to appear, is dispatched to defeat him. However he is knocked out by Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Luffy. Later when Luffy enters Level 4 the other Demon Guards Minokoala, Minorhinoceros, and Minozebra are assigned to guard the stairway to Level 5 with Sadi-chan. After Luffy and the escaped prisoners reach Level 4 the Demon Guards and Sadi-chan attempt to stop them but are quickly defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile respectively. Later Sadi-chan wakes up after being defeated by Emporio Ivankov and whips awake the Demon Guards and orders them to continue up to Level 1 to stop the breakout. The Demon Guards (now with a recovered Minotaurus) go up to Level 1 and brutally assault Buggy, Mr. 3, and their brigade of breakout comrades, but are again defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile. They are not seen afterwards and it's unknown if they survived the battle. Carattere Nonostante il loro aspetto non lo faccia sospettare, sono quattro creature spietate che torturano i prigionieri della prigione, rendendoli la minaccia più seria se si esclude il direttore Magellan, tanto da fargli guadagnare la nomea di "demoni". In più Minorinoceros è timido, mentre Minozebra è arrogante. Nonostante tutta questa brutalità sconsiderata, sono abbastanza intelligenti e obbedienti da eseguire gli ordini che gli vengono dati dal personale umano della prigione. Inoltre temono l'ira di Sady-chan. Abilities The Four Demon Guards are the most feared creatures within the confines of Impel Down due to their great strength coupled with their blood lust and ruthlessness. Because they are "awakened" Zoan users, they are incredibly durable and recover quickly from injury. Despite this they are no match for some of the series' more powerful characters (namely Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile), evident by the fact that all four of them were defeated all at once by only the first two in an instant. It is also notable that while they are Impel Down's most powerful guards they are still not the strongest as they all fear and obey Sadi-Chan. Magellan and Hannyabal have also displayed that they are far stronger than the Demon Guards as well. * Minotauros: He has incredible speed and strength, which, combined with a giant mace he carries, makes him a lethal force to be dealt with. * Minorinoceros: Wielding two spiked maces, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. * Minokoala: An armed fighter wearing spiked knuckles, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. * Minozebra: Using a mace with a long shaft, it threw a number of prisoners into the Pond of Blood, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. Anime and Manga Differences Nel manga le mazze che i guardiani demoniaci impugnano solo piene di punte, tanto da poter ferire anche il corpo di gomma di Rufy. Nell'anime le mazze hanno solo delle protuberanze, e solo i tirapugni di Minokoala mantengono l'aspetto originario. Questo fatto è dovuto alla censura rigusrdante la violenza. Inoltre nell'anime, grazie alle numerose scene filler, le personalità dei vari guardiani vengono approfondita maggiormente, e certe caratteristiche sono più evidenti, come la timidezza di Minorinoceros, Minokoala che lo maltratta, e Minozebra che si nasconde dietro a Minokoala per la vergogna. Nell'anime si vede che riescono a colpire i prigionieri ribelli anche dopo essere stati accecati. Sady-chan afferma che accade perché possono localizzare i prigionieri basandosi sul loro odore. Nel manga questa abilità è del tutto assente. Curiosità * Sono i primi utilizzatori di frutti del diavolo Zoo Zoo di cui non viene mostrato il vero aspetto. Addirittura nessuno sospettava che fossero utilizzatori di frutti del diavolo finché Crocodile l'ha rivelato ai compagni di evasione. Categoria:Gruppi e organizzazioni Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Staff di Impel Down Categoria:Governo mondiale